Desires That Clash
by SincerelySin
Summary: "He never wanted her to seek him out like this or enjoy him as much as she seemed to. As little as he was able to wrap his head around it, she just would not leave his thoughts." Jeice/OC one-shot. Explicit content and adult language. AU-ish.


**Desires That Clash**

* * *

 _Explicit content and adult language_

* * *

The sparkling stars in the darkness of space were the only thing in sight for miles until the crew reached their destination. At this very moment, Shōkēki and dozens of other warriors were being sent to other planets to "cleanse" them for their tyrant of a leader – Frieza. Every couple of weeks he would order a ship to be sent off as a hub for his lackeys that used space pods to fly off in every direction, to destroy and conquer.

While it is true that she is one of the many lowly warriors under Frieza's boot, she has the freedom to run wild and marvel at the wonders of their universe. So long as she stays way off of his radar and away from his most trusted goons, she should be safe.

Here she was, the last of the females who managed to work for such a horrid man. Life as the only woman in a pigpen such as this can become overbearing at the very least. It was a daily ritual for her to be offered relations and dinner with a drink in their shared dining quarters. It resembled a lunch room of a school and smelled even worse. Everyone here was just barbaric. She understood that going so long without being able to relieve your desires could be painful, but as a person and due to certain circumstances of her race, she wanted nothing to do with casual sex.

Nothing "helped" more than having pink hair and pink skin, the girliest of colors according to any man who considered himself macho. Most days she was referred to as "pinky" or "the pink one" when walking into the training rooms. She had started to avoid going during the hours anyone else did, choosing to instead isolate herself and work alone until she was given an assignment and forced to work with those idiots. Nothing was worse than having to spend your day with arrogant, self serving jerks who pushed you around.

Pushing around the bits of meat in her gruel, she wondered how in the world they could all stomach this day after day. She herself had been subject to many a terrible and under cooked meal by the staff for a couple of years now. Day in and day out it was the same thing. Meat, potatoes, gruel. Never anything sweet – unless you brought some along or won it from a bet – and certainly never anything green and leafy. If wanted anything that did not bleed when you stabbed it, you can guarantee you will be laughed at.

Which leads to the next little problem, more like three huge problems and two small ones. The almighty and ass kicking Ginyū Force just decided to grace everyone with their presence for lunch. Shōkēki knew that there was a pecking order and she was glad they took the top instead of someone not wholly committed to the cause such as herself.

Even so, they bothered her to no end, always strutting about and that big one, with the orange mop on his head, caused tremors wherever he went. It was as if the man was a goddamn planet and _that voice._ She was surprised the windows were not cracked because it boomed every time he laughed or spoke. His voice box must really take a beating everyday.

One could not deny that a few of them were attractive as far as an unruly group of mixed aliens could be. The short, mandarin red one with the fluffy mess on his head was fairly attractive. Certainly the most normal of the bunch. Recoome was next in the normal list minus his abnormally oblong head and the fact he was almost three times the average size of a person. She glanced at the little green one who followed behind the gang and could not help but stifle a giggle. He really did look like a freaky frog, she had heard Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, mocking him once.

There was also Burter, the tallest of the bunch, who made Recoome look normal sized, he was actually quite the looker. Definitely of a race she has not heard of but still more of a gentleman than most of his friends. She had actually run into several times since their trip began. Half expecting to lose her head or perhaps even become a target, he simply excused himself and stepped out of the way for her. Jeice had always mocked him for it, saying that woman should be on the ground begging to be taken by them, but he just scoffed and said it was not his style. A bit strange and seemingly out of character for a group of killers but whatever helped them sleep at night.

And then there were horns.

That maniacal, purple monster of a leader that definitely acted like he owned the place when Frieza was not around. He may be someone most of these idiots look up to, but she had seen the way he acts towards lesser ranked warriors and to the victims of his deadly attacks. The man was unstoppable and he did horrible things to the trainees who were brainless enough to try out for his squad.

Luckily she did not feel too bad about mocking the strongest and having such harsh opinions of men who could beat her beyond pulp in mere seconds. It was as simple as this: they could not read minds. Such a power held by irresponsible men could only lead to more death and destruction. This place, full of oppression and bloodshed, would only become a mine field where not even your most private thoughts would be safe.

No, they most certainly could not read minds – but she could.

A secret Shōkēki had kept quiet about ever since being given the _wonderful chance_ of being a mindless warrior. Living on a planet that was filled to the brim with precious energies and the life of copious plants and animals, she had developed powers of telepathy. Not even Frieza knew about her little trick and she aimed to keep it that way. Until the day she could escape from this Hell, she would not stick out, she would not get caught, and most importantly, stay sane.

Her people had been few in number due to the strange state of affairs that affected their mating. The men far outnumbered the women and without time and resources, less than ten thousand of her race existed. Of course, no thanks to Frieza and his men, it had become only one. Most likely if anyone escaped, it had been without her knowledge. Sure most of her kind had the ability to read the minds of others but it had zero chance of stopping the horrors that awaited them that fateful day. The screams, the madness, it all haunted her when she laid down to sleep at night. While she had a bed and the blood of her people staining these callused hands, they had an early death given mercilessly after torture.

Being ordered to kill innocent people and wipe the faces of planets clean was not for the faint of heart. So many nights now she had silently cried herself to sleep and the nightmares that plagued her mind kept her up half the time. The mental anguish was more than enough for several lifetimes if you were not cruel and basically a bastard. Unfortunately for herself, she was soft and gentle. The life she wanted was one of peace with someone to love and a family to be with until she grew old.

Instead, Frieza had warriors sent to her planet and gave them an ultimatum. You join or you die. That was close to five years now and she had more than proven herself a capable lackey during their tryout tournament.

Just because you chose to give your life to that cold blooded snake, it did not mean it was accepted. One had to prove themselves worthy first. The Ginyū Force had been the ones to host it and it had been chaotic and brutal. It was more akin to a bloodbath than any kind of friendly sparring she had seen.

That was so very long ago now and hopefully those kinds of horrors would stay there, away from her.

Of course, nothing ever went as planned for Shōkēki and this was proven when a shadow fell over her hunched form. Interrupting her thoughts and the stabbing of her poorly chopped up potatoes. Sighing, she looked up to find Jeice and Burter grinning dastardly before her.

"Oi, look at what we have here mate, the lil girly wants to eat with the big boys!" His messy top flew back over his shoulder with a swipe of his hand.

"I do believe you're quite right Jeice. Seems so." His towering friend replied with a grin.

This sort of thing happened every single day and while she was used to it from the other imbeciles around here, never once had a member from the Ginyū Force approached her willingly. Immediately warning bells went off in her head and she decided to read the mind of Jeice for a bit more information.

" _Yea, bet she's 'about to start shakin' in her lil boots now. Doesn't have a damn clue 'bout our lil bet. She'll be in my bed sooner than Burter can say Continuous Crasher Cannon!"_

Sighing before grimacing at the pair she could only wish them away with all her might and when no such luck came, she knew she had to get them away from her. "Wonderful, you two seem up to absolutely no good if you're bothering me."

Jeice feigned hurt by throwing his hand over his heart. "Aw come on, ol' Jeice would never ever do a thing like that. Since you're being such a prude, I have to admit, I think you're probably jus' a pretty man like that bloke Zarbon. No way Frieza would tolerate a girly girl to run 'round on his watch eh Burter." Nudging his blue friend with an elbow.

"Jeice I think you upset the poor woman. You have a point though, Zarbon _is_ very feminine and now that I compare the two..." Burter burst into another fit of laughter before slapping Jeice on the back. He only responded to his friend's playful manner by glaring and then smoothing his hair out back to perfection.

After regaining his composer, Burter leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before getting to the real reason they were here. "Seriously, I want to see what you're made of. Let me know anytime you want to meet up to spar. I could, show you some _moves._ " He made sure to purr that last bit just to get his point across.

Having the ability to read his mind and knowing his intentions were purely animalistic, she could only decline, coating her words in disgust. "Yeah, no, see that's not going to happen and I'll tell you why. I have zero intentions of sleeping with either of you. Zilch." She stood and grabbing her plate roughly off the table, spilling some of its contents. "Don't follow me."

Leaving a flabbergasted Jeice and Burter behind, she stalked out of the lunchroom after dumping her plate off in the bin and hoped to find the training room unoccupied and free for the taking. Shōkēki could really do with letting off some steam after that little adventure. Done with all these horrible deeds and this stench of death and sweat that lingered in this place, she hoped to find herself on a lovely planet surrounded by nicer people.

People like her own. Such kind and gentle souls that had not deserved the fate they received. Her heart ached for her silvery, lush home planet – Yoginmu.

Once she got to the main hallway, she found herself homesick. As much as she wanted to train, everything in her mind was screaming at her to do something else. Anything but reminding herself that she is training to kill more and more innocent people for her boss's sick pleasure. Instead of heading down the corridor toward the training rooms, she made a beeline for her own room. Hoping for some peace and quiet before her next assignment. At least in the glowing starlight of her windowed room, she could meditate and get away from the world in which she lived.

Entering the code to her quarters, she slides against the wall until she reaches the bed and collapses. The door slammed down and darkness enveloped her as her eyes adjusted to the lack of artificial light. With a weary hand, she ran her fingers up the wall in front of her and pressed a small switch that opened the blinds of her window. The light filtered in from the stars that were all around the ship and their shining innocence brought sleep to her once more.

* * *

"Ugh, I jus' don't see what her problem is Burter! Always so stuck up and uh, bitchy! Yea, that's the word I was thinkin' of!" Jeice slammed his beer down on the table and leaned against his free hand which was now clutched in a fist. "There's jus' no reason for it. Handsome man such as m'self and yourself shouldn't be tossed to the side like yesterday's trash."

"Aw come on Jeice, don't think anything of it. It's probably just that time of the month." With a steady hand, he brought his drink up and gulped down half the glass with ease.

Jeice grunted. "Now you an' I know how far from the truth that is. She's always been like that, got a stick up her ass or somethin'. No man has ever gotten close to tappin' that." Swirling his beverage around, watching the foam slosh side to side. "Not even Zarbon could get in her pants and he's got some moves...As much as I hate to admit it."

"That's quite true, I doubt if either of you can't do it, it's very well a lost cause. Too bad."

Since returning to Jeice's private quarters, they had done nothing but gossip about the pink warrior and how much of a prude they thought she was. It seemed like it was a ritual for Jeice who had never really manned up and tried to sway Shōkēki before today. Burter was convinced his playboy friend had a bit of a crush but he was sure that the man would never come out and say it.

"Well Jeice, I'm the only one who actually tried to get anywhere today, you just turned into chicken shit out there and made fun of her. Like a little boy with a crush. Heh. It isn't really a bet if you don't go through with your end of it."

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to the wench later after she comes out of her hiding place. Jus' 'bout anytime someone talks to her, she ends up hiding away in that room of hers." Burter watched as Jeice threw back the rest of his drink before standing up. "Gonna head off to the bathroom and freshen up. If this is gonna work, I'll need max charm for that lil snake."

After hearing the bathroom door shut and his partner start to go through his warehouse of hair products and who knows what else. He stared out the window and wondered how she got caught up in the ordeal. While her power levels were better than most of the weakest warriors, she was not anything special and showed average scores in everything besides one-on-one fighting. Shōkēki had never shown any special techniques or promising capabilities. She was left alone for the most part and only even chosen for easier missions that required little strength.

Burter remembered Frieza talking of the woman's home world just before he sent a small team of low leveled warriors there. He made it sound like it was going to be a cakewalk and that there was less than fifteen thousand beings on that planet altogether. Hardly any life beyond botanical existed there and none of it showed anything remarkable. The silver planet had been beautiful and still was, but after it was mined for it's resources, it would become just another metropolis for some race who paid good money for it.

A loud clatter from inside the bathroom snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned when the bathroom door flew open. "Mate, you didn't use my newest shampoo did you? It was way too expensive an' it's almost all GONE!" Jeice looked ready to pull locks of his hair out at this point, the man was suddenly beyond pissed.

"Jeice. I don't have any hair, you know that."

With a frustrated snarl, he hid back in the bathroom and shut the door violently behind him. Cursing and the sound of many things being thrown around filled the bathroom. Burter could only sigh and turn back to his beer which could now use a much needed refill.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the bowels of the ship sat a man who's hair was now the most beautiful out of all it's inhabitants._

Recoome ran callused fingers through his orange tuft of hair and grinned. "Oh yea this is great, my hair feels better than ever. I'll really have to let Burter know how good this stuff is. Totally worth an entire candy bar!"

"Just what are you mumbling about over there Recoome! We have choreography to work on, let's get to work!" The shout from his purple captain shook him from his thoughts.

"Yes sir Captain Ginyū! OOOHHH – HMMM, I'M RECOOME!" Pirouetting off to join the team leader, he danced around in a variety of poses.

* * *

Her body ached from the awkward angle she had slept in. Shōkēki, having only slept a couple of hours, was now groggy and exhausted. Feeling worse than she had before, she ran a hand down her face. Shifting to sit up, she leaned against the window pane and wished to be out there, happy and free.

Back home surrounded by her people and the sound of delighted squealing children. Maybe even her own children, with warm smiling faces and curled hair. Running around and climbing in trees, excited to have an entire world at their feet. The would finish up playing and find their way home to her and her husband who would welcome them with open arms.

Sadly, her dreams were crushed before they ever began. She could only ever have one child in the best of situations. Her people, so delicate and peaceful, had not managed to grow a civilization at all. The women from her race were cursed with carrying children for three to fours years before birth. The strenuous act took such a toll on their bodies, some were physically incapable of ever going through a second round. It was like torture and one could only imagine having another being growing inside of you for that long, stealing all of your energy and nutrients.

Even if she one day dared to have a child, she knew her life as a warrior would be over. Having the danger of getting herself and an unborn child killed was not something she was willing to risk.

There was another problem with her species, mating season. It happened just several times a year and it was hitting her harder than ever. Her matured body screaming at her to procreate and fulfill her duty as a woman capable of giving birth. It was probably what drew some of the males to her during such times.

Around the weeks of her being in heat, the attention brought upon her was ten-fold. Sometimes, no matter what the man looked like, she had to control herself and keep from jumping his bones. She disgusted herself during those moments and wished she could truly hide away until it was all over.

It hit her like a blast of energy so suddenly, she had to grasp her knees and brace herself so the legs that shook would not take her away from her innocent sanctum. It was all happening so fast, the heat was setting in and the thought of being able to mate lit a fire in her brain that set her ablaze with lust. As creepy as it was that her body became consumed with sexual desires at the thought of offspring and a husband, every carnal need pushed those embarrassing feelings aside. Now she was merely a catalyst to preserve her race.

A fierce pounding on her door startled Shōkēki and pulled her from those thoughts. _Oh no, not now, I can't handle this!_

"W-who is it? I'm a little bit um, busy." She choked out.

"Oh, wasn't sure you were gonna answer. Anyway, it's Jeice and I wanted to talk to you, mind lettin' me in?"

His voice sounded so, so wonderful. It was sound of a real man and there was no way she could face him right now. Unfortunately for her, if she did not open the door, he'd probably just find her later and having to confront him in front of everyone in the dining hall again sounded like Hell. She had to swallow her pride, control her urges, and deal with this situation head on! She was a warrior for fuck's sake, not some prancing little house wife. _Even if it's what I actually wish I could be..._

Rising onto her feet, she felt the cold against her rough skin and the sound of it treading on slick tile. Each step took a lifetime and the sound reverberated in her ears. Extending a shaking hand, she closed her eyes and pushed the button. After the door rose up, she cracked an eye open and peered out at her visitor. His face full of uneasiness and a furrowed brow, showing his confusion at whatever she had been doing with her eyes closed.

"Welcome?" It sounded more like a question than a greeting. "What can I do you for – I mean, what can I do _for_ you? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

At her sudden outburst, he jumped back a bit in surprise. The flustered look on her face just added to his confused state. She looked like a wreck and Jeice did not have one clue as to why she would be freaking out this much. Maybe Burter was right, she _was_ having her monthly issues. That or he must have caught her during a pleasure session, as he liked to call him.

"Relax, I'm not doin' nothin'!" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Jus' wanted to talk that's all."

Their eyes locked and a stare down was underway. Dark magenta eyes reflected in his deep forest green ones. Everything in her mind screamed to let him in even though she knew she should not while in this sort of state. Her eyes trailed around his face, taking in all of his features now that he was extremely close to her blushing one.

One of Jeice's rather bushy white eyebrows shot up and he dipped his face a bit closer to hers. "Mate, you a'right?

He said mate and immediately her mind went into some dark and erotic place. His eyes looked like the twinkling stars of green planets she could see from her window. Lush and illuminated with energy and life. The lips that spoke those words were red and swollen like he had been biting down on them recently.

His breath was warm and smelled like the alcohol he always partook in during he and Burter's gossip sessions. She had come across them whispering like children and delved into their minds for just bit for a sneak peak. Most of it was lewd topics of adultery but some of it had been surprisingly mature and methodical.

"Just fine and dandy, make yourself at home." She pulled herself away from him and stood back to let him in. Refusing to meet his eyes as he walked past, she closed to door and sighed. Leaning back against the wall, she crossed her arms ready to get this little chat over and done with as soon as possible. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

He was busy examining her room which lacked anything but a book on the nightstand next to the bed. It's pitch black cover just screamed "read me" and he wondered if it was her diary. Making his way over to her bed, he plopped down with a sigh. "Nice room, bit bland for my tastes but it's simple I guess. Bet that bathroom of yours is filled with girly shit."

"Enough with the small talk, why are you really here?" Her eyes squinted dangerously, not wanting to play more of these silly games with males. Never in Shōkēki's life did she want to be treated like some naked doll that could be dressed and molded to their wishes. She was tired of them always dancing around the subject and trying to mind fuck her. Not like they could anyway considering her ability to enter the crevices of their psyche.

"Ouch mate, that cut me real deep. Can't a man and a woman jus' have a friendly lil heart to hea-"

If she had fur, it would be positively bristling at this point. Instead she all but snarled while clenching her fists. "No, no they can NOT! Especially with the way you and _Burter_ were acting earlier. A bunch of pigheaded boys is all you lot are." She crossed her arms and stomped over to her window. "I don't want to hear any excuses, I have definitely had more than enough pestering since I joined this band of misfits."

Jeice watched her huff and throw her little tantrum while moving to stand before the great window that took up most of the outer wall of this room. The bright lights that hung from the ceiling made it next to nearly impossible to see the bright stars out of it but she probably spent so much time in front of it already and could show you all the blinking lights blindfolded.

Shōkēki was an enigma that he was not quite sure he wanted to figure out, not any farther than getting her to shimmy out of those tight pants at least. He saw her shiver and swore she was trying to hold back tears as she tensed up further. Bitchy women he was used to but a woman who was highly upset and holding in their anger only led to more problems. He had to get out of this before she blew up in a flash of Hellfire. So he simply patted his knees and stood up before turning in her direction.

"So I see you've got somethin' goin' on in that pretty lil head of yours. You obviously want to be alone so...I'll show m'self out." Jeice made sure to use a gentle but clear tone just so she would not misunderstand and ignite a fuse.

When he reached the doorway, he heard a sniffle from behind him which caused him to groan. _Women, the lot of them_. Leaning against the door, he took a second to compose himself and cocked his head to the side. "If you really need to jus' talk _at_ someone 'stead of _with_ them, you know where to find me."

"Well I refuse!" Lifting her face upward and away until he could no longer see any of it hidden behind her curled pink hair.

 _Stubborn wench_. His fingers found the mechanism for the door and hovered over it before he moved his hand down and turned off the lights. Then without a second glance, he left her in her conflicting thoughts with the star sprinkled darkness as her only company.

* * *

It was only much later when Jeice had decided that he had enough training and horsing around with his mates that he would settle down for the night. Well, night was as good a term as any considering there was not really a morning, afternoon, evening, or night out in the depth of space. There was only the panels of light embedded in the ceiling that fucked with his internal clock. He had been in space long enough to get his body used to it but every once in a while he stayed up too late playing games with his blokes or training and it kicked his ass the next morning. Even one of Frieza's elite could have a bad day now and then.

As his boots tapped along the hard floor, his sweat dripped down and left a trail behind him. He was positively exhausted. Recoome had been full of energy today, even more so than usual. He also smelled strange, more feminine and that bothered him a bit. That man was not known for showering unless he had an audience with Frieza or was forced into a shower stall when Captain Ginyū grew tired of his stench. The only things he kept pristine were his clothes his damn were those things were pearly white and perfect. He really did know a good dentist and considering they got the same benefits, maybe he could get in on that action too.

Waving at some of the henchmen running around who stopped to salute him, he stepped around them and made his way to the end of the hall where his secluded room lie. Entering the code, _79573_ , he stepped in and flicked the light switch. He had the pleasure of a large room complete with a kitchen, dining area, bedroom, bathroom, and a viewing seat by the window. One of the many advantages in being so high in the food chain. Only Captain Ginyū had a nicer room than any of the other members of the Force.

Besides, he really could not complain when all it took was destroying a planet or two and maintaining his handsome image to get this kind of luxury. All the women, drink, and money he could ask for.

He reluctantly admitted that sometimes those women needed to stay away. Just as his door had closed shut and the sweat ridden shirt was torn from his figure, there came a soft knock followed by Shōkēki's plea for his presence. While a busty woman such as her seeking company usually had him all but racing to the door – grooming himself a bit – and _then_ opening it, this was not what he had in mind. It had been a terribly long day, full of random shit and in addition to her feminine wiles earlier, he was not looking forward to whatever she had to bicker about now.

He heaved a sigh of annoyance and ran his rough hands through his damp hair. "On my way mate..."

Deciding to have a bit of fun to hopefully relieve his foul mood, he was going to mess with her for bothering him. Propping his elbow against the wall and resting his cheek into his hand, he opened the door and made sure to have his best smirk on.

So when Shōkēki saw his boots from the door as it raised, she had no idea as to what she was about to witness. Shirtless, drenched in sweat, and smirking while his perfectly toned abs laughed at her. _My gods, he's so perfect._ She could only gape at the man in front of her and she swore his smirk only grew and brought amusement to his eyes.

" _Yeesss?_ " He drawled out while leaning down to get in her face just to see her blush again.

Her face lit up like the dawn of a new day and she looked down to avoid his amused gaze. "Well, you said I could come to your room to talk, if you're still okay with that of course." Seeing her get all worked up must be a field day for Jeice. _And a nightmare for me._

"Well I jus' got done trainin' so you're gonna have to wait while I go shower." He knew mentioning it would just get her going and the "eep" that escaped her lips was proof. Chuckling at her, he threw his hand back in a wave and moved toward the bathroom. "Oh and make sure to make yourself _very_ comfortable."

He shut the bathroom door with a bang and left her frozen in shock at the situation she was just a part of. She could just kill him right now too. He did all those things on purpose, surely he did! Calculating, sex addicted lech. Although Jeice certainly was a handsome lech but that did _not_ make it any better.

Already out of her mind with sexual thoughts and a warmth between her legs, she wanted to add as little fuel to the fire as she could. The running water from his shower and the song he was humming were certainly not helping.

Imagining Jeice running his hands all over his naked form and through his wet locks, the thought alone was enough to send her into lustful oblivion. Did he moan as he touched himself or let his hands fondle areas a big longer than he needed to? She wondered what he was packing, _down there_. Was he average? Above average? Even, dare she say, _bigger_?

No, she did not want to think on that. For fuck's sake, she was still a virgin. She managed to hold onto it in fear before her planet was destroyed and years before her lust filled rampages began. Her mother had told her of how painful sex was the first time she experienced it and it was not something she was looking forward to.

Sure she was a warrior, a fierce killer who had been through her share of pain but that was probably on an entirely different level. Once her long nails had nicked the sensitive skin and it turned red and painful, staying that way for days.

Nope. Not having anything to do with that location between her legs. It could stay unused until she was forced to pry them open.

Considering her current situation with mating however, she was not sure she could hold out any longer. Jeice was more than good enough to be the one to give her his seed. His offspring would surely be powerful and could take care of themselves with proper training. What if he did not want to be a father? Shōkēki supposed that having sex while he wore protection would work instead. Simply pulling out would do nothing to prevent it since her people had a probability of becoming pregnant at almost ninety percent, even when pre-cum was involved.

Groaning and covering her face with her clammy hands, she fell back onto his bed. The sheets were soft and worn slightly but that was nothing compared to how it smelled. Warm, inviting scents, shampoos and soaps, something akin to the natural musk of a man. Rolling her head to the side, she reached out and grasped his pillow, pulling it closer to her. This was enough to truly drive her crazy and she gripped it tight before gritting her teeth and tossing it forward with enough force to smack it against the wall.

Which is _almost_ what it did.

Instead it had flown straight into the now washed and moisturized face of Jeice. His hands had raised up to catch it but he had not been fast enough and the pillow stuck for a second before falling to the floor. His face was priceless and had Shōkēki stifling laughter to the point of tears. She tried to hold it in, she really did, but she only ended up making it worse before her bellowing laughter engulfed the awkward silence.

While it was nice to see her in high spirits instead of the jumbled mess that took place earlier, he would have rather it have not been at his expense. His fist shook in annoyance and his face contorted as he tried to keep from yelling. Burter was used to his little outbursts and even yelled back at him but he had no idea how she might react. So instead he huffed and made his way over to her crumpled form still shaking followed by giggling.

 _This outta shut her up_. Making sure to sit down forcefully, he took his place right next to her, barely leaving any room between them. Their legs were almost pressed up against each other and he only grinned at how she might react.

The laughing stopped but not as quickly as he thought. It died down slowly into a few hiccups and happy pants. She gulped down a deep breath and turned to him with a rather soft looking smile before whispering thanks. He was in a bit of shock to be perfectly honest, this woman truly was like a puzzle that he just could not figure out.

Clearing his throat, he managed to speak. "So, what are you here for? What did you want to talk 'bout?"

She straightened up and folded her hands in her lap as she gazed upon them. Like a silent prayer, she kept thinking of how to say, _stop dancing around the subject and stop flirting with me, I don't want you_ , but no matter what she conjured up in her head, she just could not stomach the words. She wanted him badly but they were so different. Every desire seemed to be on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"Well I, need to come clean about something. There isn't many people I feel as if I can talk to about this _particular_ subject. It's rather difficult to talk about. Ever since – my people were destroyed." She looked away and clenched her fists. "I'm the only one left of my race, the Korosekina. A peaceful and soft race. They weren't exactly fighters nor were they ruthless. We were few in number but our planet was a powerhouse for plant and animal life alike.

"But there was something else. The women of our people were cursed with carrying their offspring for years before being able to give birth. The toll on their bodies alone were enough to cripple a woman for the rest of her lifetime. My mother went through this and I am expected to follow the same path should I ever bear children. But the curse doesn't end there, several times a year we're forced to go through horrible accounts of lust and need during a mating season. During those times, I – I can hardly stand being near any males. My body fights against my mind, drowning in the scent of males trapped with one female."

Her head flew back towards him and he saw the wild look in her eyes. "So please, even though our desires clash, take me tonight and end this misery. Fulfill the needs of my body and make it _stop_. Oh, I'm not saying you have to impregnate me, fuck, that's not what I meant!" She all but screamed out when his eyes widened and went to stand up, probably to get _very_ far away from her. She threw her hands up and then lowered them along with her head, resting them together. "Please, I'm in agony, end this nightmare."

He just awkwardly laughs before trying to pull a straight face. "You're uh, obviously jokin' right mate? R-right?" Tilting his head down to try to peak under her huge curls.

He knew she was completely serious the moment her tear stained face appeared from behind her hair. A trembling lip and wet trails down her cheeks told him the entire story. A sob tried to escape her mouth and caused her body to jolt and he suddenly felt sorry for her. _What a total mess, damn_. He ran a hand down his face and grasped his chin in thought.

"Fine."

Before she can show him her surprise or even ask if he is actually serious, she is on her back and his hands are on either side of her head while straddling her hips. The fire that burned inside her suddenly became hotter and brighter than any of the stars she watched each night. That flame just burned on and on with no intention of stopping until this was over. She was so sure that this night would end all her misery and send her back on the path of finding her freedom.

He reached an arm over them and pressed a button on the wall which turned out the lights and left only the glow from outer space. Slowly settling back down onto her, her caressed her cheek with a callused hand. "You're quite beautiful, ya'know that? Your skin glows in the light."

She flushes and turns her head and eyes downward while biting her lip. Seeing her so worked up makes him want to devour her. Instead he simply purrs into her ear, "Don't be nervous baby, tonigh' you'll be with me and there's nothin' here but pleasure." Pressing his forehead to the side of hers, he left gentle kisses along the side of her face.

Holding back a whimper, Shōkēki was becoming hot with torment and a pleasurable burning started between her thighs. These feelings only increased when Jeice grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, forcing her to take in all his handsome features. She watched as he leaned down further and finally decided to close the gap. Their lips brushed together gently and his warmth captivated her. Besides the loving pecks her mother had given her on the head, she had never been as intimate with someone as she was now. The feeling of his tender skin against hers made her want to melt on the spot.

Letting out a quiet yet guttural moan, she pushed back and deepened the kiss. She was needy and willing, everything told her that this was right. She only felt her body begin to loosen up when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging to be let in.

Her eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked, both half-lidded and full of lust. Closing them once more, she let his tongue in and allowed it to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced together and swirled around one another before she broke the kiss to get some air.

The both took a moment to catch their breath and watch each other, the calm before the storm. She decided now would be a good time to peer into his thoughts, it might not be the right thing to do, but somehow she felt more concerned with making sure this was perfect – for him. Her first time was with a more experienced partner and in all honesty, she felt inadequate.

Instead of thoughts and words, she found flashing images and feelings. Raw emotions that overcame her senses and forced her body to move. She found herself reaching up into his hair and running her fingers along his scalp gently, earning herself a shiver as Jeice arched his back and threw his head backwards to meet her hands.

He loved his hair but in the dark with a lover, he wanted it to be worshiped. She felt his desire and the need from him so she gave a gentle tug on his soft mane.

Shifting his eyes back to her, he growled playfully and dipped back down to nuzzle against her neck.

Nipping along her sensitive skin, he moved up to her ear and gave it a gentle bite before sucking on the lobe. "Don't be afraid, no one can hear us in here." He breathed into her ear. He had sensed her nervousness and saw that she was holding back her moans.

Rolling her hips up to meet his she released the strangled noise she had been biting back. With her hands on his chest, she ran them across his taut muscles. He had hummed in pleasure when she did so and while his eyes were closed, she stared up at him before taking another glance into his mind.

Grinning, she hooked a leg around his and flipped them both over so that she was now on top. The look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced by a hungry one. Making sure that he was paying attention to her now, she leaned over and teased her just as he had done a moment before. Giving his neck much needed attention with nips and licks. She bit down on his collarbone and kissed each spot after the rough act.

She let her hands ghost across his stomach as she pulled herself back up, causing Jeice's breath to hitch as his muscles trembled. Shifting off of him and resting between his knees, she slowly pulled the drawstrings of his pants and stared into his eyes seductively.

Knowing that he wanted it to go like this, with her taking the lead and showing him how much she craved him. Every fleeting image in his mind gave her proof, some silly virgin girl who laid there like a corpse was not going to please either of them.

Even still, she was nervous and had it not been for all the times she watched the steamy memories of others, she would be at a loss. Instead she had the power of telepathy on her side and knew every thing Jeice was going to do before he did it. She could plan out her reactions and give him exactly what he needed. Pulling his pants off slowly and letting them fall to the ground, she stood up before him and did the same to herself. She lifted her shirt over her head and shook her hair free from the collar. Dropping it into the heap of clothing, she wiggled out of the tight training pants and stood naked before him.

She saw him gulp as he stared down her muscular form. Now was not the time to get nervous, she had come so far already and there was no turning back. Her skin prickled at the cold air of the quiet room and her nipples were painfully hard. It was arousing to just be standing in front of him in such a state but she knew she needed to continue. Crawling back between his knees and running her hands up over his legs, she stopped just before his hips.

She decided that it was now or never and before she could back out, she ran her small hands over his hardened member, causing him to hiss in pleasure and toss his head back against the bed. His hands gripped the sheets tightly and every tiny flutter from his body told her she was making him feel good.

With more confidence she grabbed him gently and ran her hands up and down in a fluid motion as she raised her body back to meet his. Now that her hands had left his cock, the cool air took their place and his hardened length pulsed at her absence.

Taking his chin in her hands before running them across his cheeks, she brought her lips down on his. Showing him her hunger, she made sure to be forceful and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She battled with his slick tongue and felt a wetness between her legs grow. He must have sensed it too because he reached his right hand up and slid it across her opening.

"Shit." She grunted and her hips bucked at his touch. She felt hazy and her blood was roaring in her ears. All of her senses were blind to the world except for the heat of lust. "That feels good."

"Don't worry love, I'll be doin' plenty of that." He slipped a finger into her pink flesh and watched as she squirmed. Suddenly too occupied with pleasure to continuing her barrage on his neck and mouth.

Taking the opportunity, he sat up and pushed his finger inside her even deeper. She tossed her head back and her lips parted as if she was trying to gasp for breath. Pulling his finger out and running lazy circles over her clit, he heard her moan even louder, screaming "Yes!" and grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance.

Moving a bit faster and more in a rubbing motion, he felt her body shudder and her grip tightened. Another "Fuck!" slipped from her mouth and he straightened up to reach her, using his free hand to grab the back of her head roughly and envelop her in a deep kiss.

While he continued playing with her wetness, Shōkēki flickered her tongue against his and managed to suck on it a bit when he pushed it further into her mouth. She heard him groan as he pulled on her hair again.

He dipped two fingers into her this time and broke the kiss, while panting. "Need to get somethin' before this goes any longer. I can't hold out with you teasin' me like this."

He reached back and fumbled around in the night stand before pulling out a small plastic square. Unwrapping the condom, he slipped it over his hardened length. He removed his fingers and tasted her, grinning at her embarrassed look. "You taste wonderful love, now come 'ere." He hooked his fingers around her hips and pulled her above him. "Ready?"

She looked down into his eyes and saw how badly he needed release so she nodded and braced herself mentally. Making sure to stay relaxed, or at least try with all the shuddering she was doing, and let him guide her down onto his cock. She had been so wet with desire that he slid into her with ease but still met with some resistance.

 _Definitely bigger than average, oh fuck!_ Shōkēki moaned and arched her back as he filled her up. Her insides pulsed at the intrusion and the suddenly feeling of pressure in her stomach worsened.

Making sure she was seated on him properly, he started to lift her hips and pull her back down over him in a rhythmic motion. Jeice watched as her perky breasts bounced with each motion and if he was not so preoccupied, he would have ravished them. Instead, watching as they shifted with each pound, he felt his arousal grow. It was visual torture but in the most alluring of ways.

She slowly got the hang of what he was doing to her and grabbed his wrists, bringing both of them next to his head. Holding his hands away, she kept rolling her hips over his with him buried deep within her.

Her body gave a small spasm and the pressure within her was building, picking up her speed and beginning to pant. "P-please, I'm so close, it feels too good. Jeice!" Her eyes had snapped shut and her head rested just under his jaw. Her back had curled and her motions were starting to jerk and tremble.

So he sat up and held her tight against him as he pumped into her quicker and harder. Her cries only amplified his actions and he held down on one of her shoulders so that he could be driven deeper into her. He kept going so far that he was seeing stars and struggling to keep his eyes open. The fire in his stomach crashed in waves as he struggled to continue. He was so _close_ to cumming but he wanted to make sure she did first.

As if reading his mind, he felt her body seize up and her nails dig into his back. She went limp and exhaled as her head came to rest in the crook of his neck. Bucking his hips a couple more times and feeling her nails dragging along his back ignited his frantic desire. He slammed into her before feeling the pressure of release with each final thrust. Breathing heavy and feeling satisfied. "Well babe, you felt amazin'," He ran a hand over her thick curls. "You sure wore me out."

He fell back and held her still so should would fall with him. Letting her roll onto her side, he stayed splayed out on his back and tried to catch his breath. They both lay in silence and to recover from such a passionate activity.

Shōkēki never knew sex could feel so amazing. That was certainly better than anything she had ever experienced in her life and suddenly, she could hardly blame any of the horny men walking around this ship. Being hungry and starved from such a primal need as this, should could not imagine it. Hopefully her body would not go through such torture seeing as she obtained what it needed for the time being.

As exhaustion took hold of her, she felt fingers slip into her, locking them in an embrace. The sweet action made her want to sit up and ask him what it was for. She thought that it would be done and over with and the sudden tenderness she saw in his eyes confused her. Before she could dare ruin the moment, darkness took her into a well needed rest.

* * *

While their was no sun to shine in her eyes and no alarm clock to beep in her ears, she woke up around the same time each day. Rising and rubbing her eyes, she snapped them open after taking in her surroundings. This was not her room and last night came flooding back into her mind.

 _Jeice. The kisses. The sex._

He had long since left, the cold sheets let her know that much. Seemed like he really was just a playboy and him holding her hand must have been momentary lapse in judgment. Probably just from all the hormones and chemicals in his brain or perhaps it was just something people did afterward?

Peeling herself from the sticky sheets, she stumbled over to the bathroom and had to take a breath when she reached the door. She was indeed a bit sore, like her mother had described it, her legs felt wobbly and unstable. Training would have to wait today as she gave herself a day to rest. Last night was almost more intense than any training session she had anyway.

Blushing at the memory, she stepped into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her pink hair stuck up and curled in every direction. Her face had a strange glow to it but she could also see the heavy bags under her eyes. Years of bad sleeping habits were the cause of those purple and blue streaks. Trailing her eyes over her shoulders, she groaned in displeasure when she noticed the tiny love marks now decorating her neck. Thankfully it was lower than the collar of her uniform but she would be careful about how much she moved so they would not peek out from the material.

Turning on the hot water, she waited for it to warm up and took a look at all of Jeice's bottles that were scattered about the bathroom. He had hundreds of different products everywhere and she could only chuckle.

He really did enjoy making himself look good. "No wonder he's covered in women all the time, you probably couldn't find a blemish or hair out of a place on him."

Taking a couple different kinds from the shelf, she entered the large shower and felt the warmth of the water relax her muscles. If she could have gone to a hot springs, it would have been the only thing better than this. It was always so relaxing to sit in the shower and just soak up the water. Opening the first bottle, the blue one, she smelled it's contents and it reminded her of an herb on her home planet that was used for perfume. It had a minty smell but also succulent in a way. She poured a bit out and lathered her hair up with it, already feeling much better with her hair being cleaned.

Washing the suds out, she grabbed the teal bottle that had been next the other one. It was obviously conditioner but smelled more like spice and herbs with only a hint of the mint that had been in the shampoo. She moistened the ends of her hair and pinned it up with one of his spare hair ties that was around the shower's temperature control. Seems like he did the same thing she did and it made her laugh.

Making sure scrub every inch of her with the sweet scented soap that was on the shower's shelf, she rinsed off and turned off the water. She could sit there all day but she was positive that Jeice would not appreciate coming back to her pruned body in the shower and no more hot water for himself. She saw his irritation hidden behind that smirk yesterday when she interrupted his alone time.

Leaving his bathroom supplies where they had been before, she abandoned the bathroom a shuffled toward the front door. With one more glance around his room, she flicked the light switch and stepped out into the bright corridors of the ship.

Having trekked these hallways for years, she took the fastest route to the lunch room with the hope there would be a hot meal waiting for her. Even if the food here was garbage, it was still something to fill her belly and keep her alive. At least the beer they served along side the tasteless grub helped wash it down. Turning left into the final hallway, she glanced up and saw Jeice just before the very door she had been seeking. He saw her and stared back before all but running into the room.

Noting his strange behavior, she continued her journey and came to the dining hall door. Seeing her usual spot free from any of the goons, she stood in line and kept her arms crossed with a look of irritation plastered upon her face. Waiting for the awful food surrounded by even worse acting man-children was the part of the venture that bothered her the worst.

When it was Shōkēki's turn to receive a plate, she grabbed it and a beer before walking over to her table. Leaning back, she cracked open the can and took a swig before examining lunch. Potatoes? Check. Meat? Check. Some strange form of gruel? Check.

Hearing the rest of the almighty Ginyū Force enter the room, they made their presence known with brash behavior and loud, bellowing laughter. Taking their place at the largest and cleanest area in the opposite corner of her tiny table.

She glanced in their direction and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Recoome, that big lug, had taken a seat in the chair that was directly opposite of her. She could not look at Jeice or in that direction without him seeing her and she certainly would do anything to avoid that. Instead, she shifted and faced the window in hopes that she could get away with looking at them through the window's reflection without being caught. She had to know why Jeice was avoiding her and a small part of her just wanted to make sure he was not going around telling all his buddies after his little victory last night.

* * *

Recoome had seen the way Jeice bolted into the dining hall and how he was obviously distracted by something today. He may be able to hide it from most people but Recoome was anything but stupid like some had assumed. Sure he was huge and did not sound as smart as a man like their Captain, but he got where he was through hard work. Strength and big muscles were not the only thing that would help you climb the ranks, you had to have smarts and sensibility.

So he simply watched Jeice with a shit eating grin as he did strange things like twirl bits of his hair, bounced his legs – right and then the left – and eyes that darted around the room. He looked pretty on edge and the woman who had followed shortly after him in the room had certainly been the answer.

Their little rendezvous had been seen last night since his room was not far from his teammate's own. He had seen the pink haired woman nervously approaching the red skinned man's room and how he answered the door, _half naked_.

Burter interrupted his thoughts with a snicker. "So Jeice, what's wrong man? Do you have the runs or something?"

While trying to compose himself and stop their obnoxious banter, Jeice slammed both hands down on the table. "S-shut up Burter! I feel perfectly fine mate! OI!"

Burter just laughed and reached over to rub a knuckled fist against his partner's head. Barely able to ruffle a couple of locks, the smaller man pushed his hand away.

Loud chuckles erupted from the table and Captain Ginyū slapped his knee a couple times. "I bet any one of you that he does." When nothing but chuckles answered, he tried again. "Come on Guldo, what do you say? Make a friendly bet with your good ol' Captain."

Huffing, Guldo reached out a hand and shook his Captain's outstretched one in agreement. "Alright, I doubt he'd still be here with that kind of problem but you never know, I guess. It's a deal."

Their laughter appeared to have everyone else in good spirits. The lunch room was filled with the loud chatter and the clanking of metal utensils. Shōkēki had not been impressed with how they were acting like a bunch of kids. They never seemed to take anything seriously, as if they were invincible, and one day that just might be their downfall. For today however, they would throw around candy bars and continue teasing one another like there was no tomorrow.

Deciding to read Jeice's mind while pushing around her food once again, she saw memories of last night repeating in his head. He was certainly distracted and it was because of their passionate night together. This seemed unusual to her, he had taken plenty of women before. Another one should not be special in any way, not for a playboy such as himself. She poked and prodded a bit more, finding a particular memory that kept coming up. She had pulled his hair and this was obviously something that really got him going.

Covering her mouth with a palm and leaning her arm against the table, she used her hand to cover the grin that was now splayed upon her face. She brought the memory forward and used her telepathy to make it feel as if it was actually happening to Jeice. Kind of like an illusion, it was something she had learned to do when she really wanted all the men out of the shower room so she could bathe in peace. They had all run like screaming babies when strange ghosting fingers touched around their legs.

Looking over into the reflection in the window, she saw Jeice's knee jerk up, banging against the table. He stood abruptly almost knocking the entire thing over. Burter was too fast for it of course and held onto it while the rest of them just looked at him oddly. Something jumbled out of his mouth and he ran out of the room faster than he had run in earlier.

Whatever he said caused two of his friends to laugh to the point of tears, while the small green one sighed, grabbing a candy bar from his pockets. Recoome had simply continued to stare in her direction with a smile.

"So Recoome, seeing as that was a hilarious turn of events, why aren't you laughing?" The purple skinned captain turned to him with a perplexed look as he unwrapped his chocolate bar.

Crossing his arms and leaning back, he stared on. "Oh nothing Captain, just enjoying the _view_."

Captain Ginyū and Burter leaned in next to him, turning their heads to follow his line of sight before both locking on to the pink haired warrior seated by the window. The two looked at each other and stifled laughter before leaning back in their seats.

" _I see_. Sorry but I think she's a bit out of your league." With his laughter coming back, Ginyū patted Recoome's back and earned a protesting "Hey!" from his friend.

The entire table erupted into fits of giggling again, only with Recoome sitting out as he scowled. The noises from that table began to bother Shōkēki so she scarfs down the rest of her meal to hurry out of there. Gulping down her beer, she stands and brings her plate to the dirty plate bin. Deposing her worn tray, she leaves the room without a backward glance.

* * *

This charade had continued for weeks and Jeice avoided her at every twist and turn. If he saw her walking his way, he would turn into a random room or even turn around before using a brisk strut to get away. It seemed like his friends knew something was up as well and they shot her knowing glances from time to time. It bothered her that they figured it out so easily but she supposed that spending so much time together would do that.

Instead of focusing on a man who avoided her like the plague, she tried training and spending her days staring out into the vast reaches of space. Shōkēki was honestly irritated and she certainly did not like being ignored went she wanted to speak with someone.

Determined to find him and put an end to these childish games, she stomped off in search of the white haired male. Either he was not in his room or had simply ignored her. She had checked the empty rooms where most went to snooze the day away. Which led her to the last place he might be – the training grounds. Peering inside, she noticed her target was curling weights with his back to the door. So using this to her advantage, she snuck up behind him while making sure to have her power level lowered.

Slamming her hands down on either side of the metal machine where he sat, she used enough force to shake the entire thing and gain his attention. The small " _Shit_!" that left his mouth amused her. The color drained from his face and he truly looked like a cornered animal.

"All right, you and me need to have a little _chat_." Craning her neck down to his level. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I, uh. Listen – mate, how 'bout we talk later yea? Just come to my room again and I'll tell yah." Jeice swallowed the painful lump in his throat before shifting his eyes away. "Kinda busy now, if you can't tell." Continuing to lift the weights which now felt even heavier.

With a huff and pulling her arms up to cross them, she turns away. "Fine, but you better be there. I'll give you three hours."

He avoided her gaze when she had surprised him and tried to avoid looking at her retreating back. He knew his attitude and the way he was acted towards her was totally out of character. Sure he could be a coward sometimes but being afraid of a woman? Well, it was more like being afraid of how he felt for this particular person. After waking up cuddled against her, he could not believe he let her sleep there after sex. Usually he gave them the boot, quite literally, and did not have to see them the next morning or ever. There she had been, naked and beautiful in his bed.

The thought caused Jeice's loins to gain warmth. He could certainly go for a round two but no more of that sissy shit he did yesterday. It was fun while it lasted but his style was bit rougher than sensual lover. He liked biting and hair pulling, being able to slap some asses, maybe even a bit of blood play.

He decided that tonight he would stop fooling around and show her how he really was between the sheets. If she could not handle that, well, she could just fuck right off then. She was becoming his weakness, something that no self respecting Ginyū should ever have.

Pulling the weights up near his chin again, he vowed to get her off his back once and for all.

* * *

Apparently she had been waiting for him and was not going to let him have time to "pretty up" before the onslaught of pestering questions. That was more than fine by him. If she wanted to play dirty, he would just play along.

So when he opened his door and beckoned her to follow him in, he turned around faster than anyone she had even seen. Pinning her arms against the door, he kissed her rough and forcefully. His tongue pried her lips open and rolled around in her mouth, feeling the warm and slick walls.

He left her hands and dug his fingers in her hips, pulling her close against him before yanking her away from the door and tossing her on the bed. He climbed over her and lifted her shirt up as she struggled to adjust her arms to help get it off of her. The squeals of protest and pleas for him to slow down only quickened his hurried pace.

It had all happened so fast and Shōkēki's head was beginning to spin. Was it because of the speed of things or lack of air from his forceful kisses? She was sure she would enjoy this seeing how she sure did last night but he seemed rougher and more eager, something she had obviously never experienced.

He had no plans to let her rest for long either. He lifted the confused woman up, turning her as he did so, and slammed the small body into the wall chest first.

With her body pressed against the cold metal, she felt his hands grasp at her breasts. Her nipples were pinched harshly, being rolled and twisted between his fingers. Crying out and biting back a moan, her back arched for more.

So when he pulled away from her and drew his hand up, she glanced back and was not quite sure what he had in store. Until his hand was brought down with such force against her ass. She felt a searing pain as if she had been scratched, followed by a cold and wet feeling. He must have drawn blood and torn through her pants.

Jeice hooked each hand in the waist of her pants and pulled them down over her knees and left it just below them. Then he moved a hand up her thighs, letting his nails leave angry red marks in their wake.

Lifting a finger to feel her wet slit, he thrust one inside of her, earning a gasp and the sound of her nails against the wall. He pumped his finger in and out several times before adding a second and continuing the onslaught. He moved faster and added power to his movements, ignoring her pained groans.

Something in him did not want to enjoy this or to be enjoying her. He never wanted her to seek him out like this or enjoy him as much as she seemed to. As little as he was able to wrap his head around it, she just would not leave his thoughts. Even sitting there during lunch, she always looked so beautiful and ripe for the taking. He wanted to make her his and his alone.

Pulling her body back up against his and leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, he uses his other hand to grasp her neck. Applying enough pressure to hear her begin to choke, he starts to slam his fingers into her with more velocity. Her legs tensed up and her body convulsed as she came on his hand. Releasing her neck, he slips his fingers out and feels the mixture of blood and cum drip over his hand, her thighs, and the sheets.

Her body was lifted and then thrown roughly into the bed. A hot pain sat between her thighs combined with some sort of sick, twisted pleasure. She was not given enough time to recuperate before she felt his hardened cock at her entrance. He did not wait or lube himself up before pushing into her. It felt as if he was making sure to be slow but it had still been agonizing.

Without proper lubrication, it stretched her painfully and caused her to tighten her muscles – which made it even worse.

He enters her and starts pumping into her slowly. Feeling his back suddenly press down onto hers, his hands made their way to her breasts and gripped her nipples tightly once more. Giving them a couple of tugs, he holds on to them and lifts himself up halfway.

Crying out and gripping the sheets as her nails cause smalls rips in the fabric, he continued his assault until he was close to cumming. Increasing his speed, he relentlessly pounds into her when he feels the pressure build up and lets his release spill into her. Having forgotten all about her warning the first time they had sex, he continued to push into her to prolong the feeling of warmth around his member.

Out of breath and energy, he collapses on top of her before rolling over enough so that she can curl up and slip a hand between her legs to caress her injured area. Between the pain and sadism from the man who had so sweetly taken her virginity, her vision was blurry at best and exhaustion took hold of her.

In a matter of minutes, they had both succumb to sleep as their bodies lay beaten and sweaty amongst the sheets.

* * *

Waking to find herself sore and with a pain filling her abdomen, she cranes her neck to see Jeice still passed out next to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to lift her legs and found there to be blood and cum still all over her.

He had forced her hand now, not listening to her about wearing protection and her not being powerful enough to stop him before things had gone that far.

There was no turning back now and with her certainly being pregnant after this, she had to leave. Thankfully she had a plan to get off of this shit hole and was hoping to not use it until she had secured a place to live and withdrawn all her money. She could not wait now, this was it, being a warrior was no longer an option.

Not with a child – the only child she may ever have.

Cleaning herself off enough and pulling on a pair of sweats which belonged to Jeice, she snagged one of his wife beaters as well. He had ripped her clothes and she was not about to go walk around half naked in front of anyone here.

So looking at the sleeping figure once more, she stepped out into the hallway for the final time.

Making sure to stop by her room along the way to take care of a few things. Having now made her way to the small docking station that housed the Ginyū Force's ships and a handful of others for the rest of the warriors, she spotted the guard patrolling about. Strutting over, she made sure that a strap of the tank top was hanging off one shoulder.

"Hey there Namize!" She watched as his body jumped and his whipped around to find her behind him. "Look, I know I never stop to chat but training just takes up _so_ much time. I have a mission later today and well, was wondering if I could take a look at the ship I'm supposed to be using. Always been good with mechanics and wanted to make sure it's in tip top shape!" Making sure to over enunciate "tip" and "top" by popping her lips.

She saw him gulp and his eyes drifting downward before shooting back up to meet her face. "Uh, okay, just make sure you put everything back in place. I could get in trouble you know..."

She thanked him and waved while making her way over the pod closest to her. Opening the pod door, she slipped inside but made sure to keep her legs spread and her feet hanging outside. If he trusted her enough and saw she was not trying to sit all the way inside, maybe he would go patrol elsewhere – or even go have a "personal moment".

After he walks away, she takes the tools that she grabbed from the compartment inside and made quick work of all the panels for the communication and tracking devices. Cutting wires, destroying parts, anything to get this damn thing off the map for her great escape. Only leaving the hibernation and global positioning system in place, she puts the panels back and stashes the tools in the pod.

Yanking her feet in, she inputs coordinates for a planet her mother used to speak of that was little more than two months away. With that amount of time, she was sure to be safe for a while and it would not force her to go too long without food.

She closed the door and released the pod just as the guard came back to witness her leaving. He ran up and shouted at her but she was now long gone. Without any way to track her or waste resources, Frieza was sure to let her go.

The only ones who knew the truth were her and Jeice. The Ginyū Force could guess all they want but no one would know of the baby. So she is free – for now.

* * *

Shōkēki ended up moving from planet to planet after giving herself months to recuperate in between traveling. Her belly had become large and swollen, full of Jeice's child. While she had managed to keep from reading it's mind, she knew it was a boy, something deep within her heart told her.

It had been just over three years now and she wondered what ever happened to her first and only lover. Did he ever care that she was gone? Had he found the gift she left behind for him?

Laying back in the stolen pod once more, she input coordinates for a strange planet called Earth. She was so close to it and it showed signs of life which meant she could get help there. The time was drawing close for her child to be born and the delivery was going to be painful enough for her, she had to find someone who could deliver it.

Taking off and gripping her stomach painfully, she watched as the darkness of space engulfed her ship once more.

After days of traveling, the blue and green planet grew larger in front of her eyes. From up here in space, it looked positively beautiful. She had chosen well and was excited to see what this place had in store for her.

Descending and landing where always rough but now that she was carrying life inside of her, it had become even worse. Her contractions began and her brow furrowed in agony. The sweat that dripped down her face mixed with the tears that begin to fell.

Stumbling from inside of the pod, she crawled her way out of the wreckage of the tree where she landed. A great forest lay in front of her and she might have enjoyed it's beauty if she was not busy trying to hold off from pushing this bastard out of her right now.

She felt like she walked for such a long time and with each step her belly grew heavy. Those painful contractions became worse and her feet ached. She thought this was it and she would give birth to a child alone on the forest floor.

That was until she heard the sound of approaching wings beating against the wind. Craning her neck to her left, she saw a strange purple dragon and a little boy staring at her. She went to speak but all she could manage was a dry croak from lack of water.

"O-oh no! Lady are you alright – Icarus come here, help me! We're going to bring her to mom, she'll know what to do." The boy had come over and grabbed her arm, trying to hoist it onto the dragon's back. She gripped it's shoulder and pulled herself up with the last of her energy.

Feeling the boy hold onto her, they flew slowly towards their destination. From lack of food, water, and sleep she faded in and out of consciousness. The feeling of the wind blowing across her face made her smiled, it was letting her know that she was free.

"Mom! Help!" Gohan screamed when they were coming up to his house. He saw his mom run out with a knife and pan in her hands ready to attack someone. As soon as she saw them, she gasped and dropped everything before running over.

"Gohan, just what in the world? Who is this?"

"I don't know mom, she was in the forest and there was this ship but just look at her, she's in bad shape." The small child voiced his concern.

Chi-Chi gasped again when she noticed the state of the woman's belly. Holding Gohan's shoulder, before telling him what he needed to do. "Gohan. Go call Bulma and tell her to get over here as soon as she can, with whatever she needs for a pregnant woman having a baby." Ignoring his slight confusion before beginning again. "This is serious, Gohan, go now and tell her to hurry!"

She watched as he ran into the house and followed her instructions. Stomping over to the dragon, that she _told_ Gohan to send away, she holds onto the woman's shoulder and tells the creature to help bring her inside. Reaching her bed room, she readies her bed and throws a couple of pillows together before Gohan finds her in the room.

"Mom? Bulma said she's on her way with all that stuff. Is this what happened to you when you had me? She's having a baby right?"

Chi-Chi sighed before running a cold rag across the woman's face. "Gohan this isn't the time to ask so many questions, I need you and your _dragon_ to go outside and wait for Bulma. Let her know we're in here and if your father gets home, tell him to stay out." She huffed and turned her attention back to the pink woman.

Gohan, not understanding what exactly was wrong, did what she told him and let Bulma know where to go the instant she arrived.

It had taken them hours to help the woman have her baby and only when he heard it's cries did he realize it must have been over.

The delivery had not taken all that long and considering the woman's inhuman sized belly, Bulma and Chi-Chi were more than surprised to find a normal baby pop out of her. The tiny thing had been overly pink like his mother. She was not awake long enough to even hold him at first, instead asking Chi-Chi if she could, just for a little while as she regained her strength.

Bulma had walked out of the house looking extremely tired before reaching a hand out to Gohan. "Hey kiddo, want to meet a new friend? You have to be quiet though, his ears are probably really sensitive."

Gohan took her hand and let her guide him to his mom's bedroom. Laying there with pink skin that practically glowed was the woman from the forest. In her arms lay a tiny, baby with light coral skin with light hair that seemed to change between pinks and whites. He was so small, even smaller than he was, and he marveled at the tiny bundle in her hands.

"So lady, what's his name?"

She had chuckled gently at his question and looked at him before returning her eyes to her son. Brushing his hair around, she smiled. "I think I will call him Chizukē. It's a fine name, don't you think?" Softly cooing to her newborn soon. "Right Chizukē?"

* * *

Having decided to stay with her son on Earth, Bulma let them return to Capsule Corp. with her when Shōkēki had gained enough strength to move on her own. Fitting in was a bit difficult at first but the blue haired woman had made it all very easy for her. Everything she needed was right there and even though she had become incredibly weak, she did what she could for her son.

She told them everything but kept out names of the people she worked for and members of the Ginyū Force, only hinting that her son looked like his father. With the fluffy hair and how his skin was closer to his than hers. All her hardships and planet traveling seemed to interest Bulma. She also told her of where she could find her ship if she wanted to take a look at the parts.

Caressing her son's soft cheek as he slept, she looked up into the night sky and wondered where Jeice was now. She actually missed him and sometimes wish he would have never chosen a life of a killer. They could have been happy somewhere together, with a family and beautiful home. Sighing, she leaned back and let sleep take her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** **For anyone confused about the timeline, I marked it as AU-ish because I'm placing The Tree of Might before the events on Namek. So Gohan already has Icarus as a pet.**

 **I'm not sure at this time if I'm going to flesh this out into a longer story where I focus on Shōkēki and her son but the idea and possibility are definitely there.**

 **Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, it just wasn't the main focus of the story and I wanted it to be more like a short epilogue than anything. There will be a part two! It focuses on Jeice after Shōkēki leaves.**

 **Shōkēki is a play on the Japanese word for shortcake! While her son, Chizukē is a play on the word for cheesecake. I wanted to name him something along those lines because Jeice is wordplay for cheese.**


End file.
